


All That Glitters

by dancesontrains



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Show-Level Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The glitter had settled all over his cowl, so he was still breathing it in, and he began to remove it. Might as well remove the already unzipped jacket too...and the trousers, what if they had the particles on them? Clearly whatever was in them wasn't good for him, he could tell that much. Why else would he blurt out something like that to his friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> See the end notes for more detailed content warnings.

Barry was confused. 

He'd just been running around Central City on an ordinary evening patrol when he saw a striking dark-skinned, dreadlocked woman. She had stopped in a crowded plaza and seemed to breathe out a huge mass of golden-colored air. 

The other people in the plaza looked around in confusion and wonder; the mass was intensely pretty, and looked like it was made up of thousands of particles of sparkly glitter. It was falling in small clouds. Some people were running away in a passion, shrieking or howling at the top of their voices. 

Barry stopped to ask the woman what she was doing, and she laughed at him while expelling the particles directly into his face. Barry sneezed at super-speed off to the side.

From that point, everything became a blur. Barry somehow found himself at the Cortex, sitting on a medical bed and smiling loopily at Cisco and Caitlin as they raced around him. They seemed to be moving so fast, and wasn't that weird? He was so much faster than all of them. Barry then listened to them talk at each other in speeded up, panicky voices as they hooked him up to a bunch of machines.  
He sneezed again, before focusing on Cisco.

What a beautiful man. 

When the talking stopped and his friends turned to look at him, he realised he'd said that out loud. Barry covered his mouth with his hands and giggled, scrunching up his eyes in embarrassment. Caitlin and Dr. Wells looked at each other, while Cisco was staring at Barry with his mouth open.

The glitter had settled all over his cowl, so he was still breathing it in, and he began to remove it. Might as well remove the already unzipped jacket too...and the trousers, what if they had the particles on them? Clearly whatever was in them wasn't good for him, he could tell that much. 

Why else would he blurt out something like that to his friend?

After Barry had removed his underpants and was naked, he realised that a shower would help get the things off him, but couldn't remember where they were in the maze of corridors. He would ask his friends! He removed a couple of tiny medical scanner wires that he hadn't realised were attached to him - causing a machine to beep - and walked out of the med bay. 

"Guys? No, no, I just... a shower?" Cisco and Caitlin were gently leading him back to the bed; Caitlin was blushing for some reason while she shook her head. She used her gloved hand to push back her curls.

"No, Barry, we need to see what these..." Her voice faded in and out of his ears, sounding more like gobbledegook than anything else. He giggled again as they set him back on the bed. 

Cisco.

Cisco was there, and that meant it was all fine - he had been there as Barry woke up after months and months in a coma, been there as he became a superhero. Maybe he would make Barry a new suit, one without the particles?

Barry found himself holding onto Cisco's hand and refusing to let go. The touch of bare skin felt so good, so very good; he started to rub the hand on his face, leaning into the touch and moaning from relief. Relief from _what_ , exactly, he wasn't yet sure. 

"Whoa. Okay..."

Barry heard as if from a long way away.

The hand was taken away. Barry mumbled his complaints and reached out for more contact. His hands hit a male chest, and he began to stroke it through fabric, looking for that sense of relief again.

"No, Barry," he heard. "Bad touch!"

Barry removed his hands, settling them by his hips (now covered by a blanket, and when had that happened?) and pouted.

The world seemed a little clearer now - less like he'd just had his pupils dilated combined with something blowing up next to his ears. Cisco was on the other end of the room looking at some test results for - something, Barry knew what it was but he couldn't quite access the information in his brain. 

While he was trying to puzzle it out, Caitlin re-appeared wearing a surgical face mask. 

"We've worked out what you ingested. It's ... " she then rattled out a long string of names. Barry found his eyes crossing a little by the end of it.

Caitlin must have noticed his inattention, because she added "Basically, you've been infected by a metahuman spreading a form of air-based pollen."

"Oh, so a bit like 'This Side of Paradise', the episode of the original Star Trek series where they land on an alien planet and Spock...ok, not the time." Cisco added from behind his own face mask after a glare from Caitlin.

"So...happiness pollen?" Barry asked, feeling the laughter bubble up inside him. He was whammied with _happiness_?

"Not...exactly. It looks like there's a large component of touch involved in getting you back to full health."

By this point, Barry was laughing outright. "Bro-hugs! Hey, Cisco, get your ass back here, I need hugs!"

"That's not all," Caitlin added quietly. "By touch, I mean you'll need sexual arousal and satisfaction to get this out of your system."

" _What_?" Barry said, his eyebrows rising up. Because, what. 

The world was becoming muddled again. Barry swallowed, feeling the saliva go down his throat. "I think..." he paused, not sure of how to continue. 

"Just rest for now, okay? We'll work this out." Caitlin said in her usual business-like tone, reaching out to pat him on the shoulder, then clearly thinking better of it and walking away to the other side of the room. 

"Cisco," Barry called. Cisco walked closer to him, looking hesitant.

"Hold my hand? That was nice." 

"Just some manly holding of hands, you do this all the time," Barry heard Cisco mutter to himself as he settled down on a folding chair, taking Barry's left hand in his own.

Out of the corner of his eye, Barry noticed Dr. Wells rolling away angrily.

"Whassup with him?" Barry asked.

"I'm not sure - he's in a bad mood." Cisco replied.

Barry wondered about Dr. Wells for a moment, but soon forgot under the raw sensation of pleasure from skin-to-skin contact. It was so _good_ , he moaned a little and squeezed tighter.

"Ow! Dude, let go!"

Barry did so, but the pout reappeared on his face. "I'm sorry, Cisco." 

Caitlin reappeared. "Cisco, there's nothing I can do." She shifted, clearly unhappy about this realisation. "From the way he's reacting, you're the only one who can do anything about it."

Cisco looked at her helplessly from where Barry was still trying to paw at his hand. "What about Iris?"

"Well, he clearly wants you, or he wouldn't have run back here," Caitlin said over Barry's shoulder. 

"But...I don't... I haven't slept with a man before."

"Ah." Caitlin paused, considering. "There are other things you can do? Hand jobs, or maybe -"

"Hang on, there's no need to list everything!" Cisco raised a hand, which Barry grabbed at and brought to his face to rub his cheek against it like a cat. "Are you _sure_ he needs another person for this?"

"Yes."

Caitlin and Cisco conferred for a few minutes. They put a robe on Barry, settled him on a spare manual wheelchair, and pushed him to a small room at the back of Star Labs with a single bed made up with clean white sheets. 

Caitlin quietly closed the door after leaving them to their devices. She had given them some gifts in a bag: medical grade lube and a packet of condoms (just in case), along with some towels and bottles of water, plus several energy bars.

"This was not how I wanted you to find out," Barry said, blinking at him with surprising clarity before stepping out of the chair, dropping his robe on the floor and squeezing himself onto the bed. His feet stuck out over the edge of the mattress."Fuck me?"

"You're in no fit state for sex, Barry," Cisco said as he removed his face mask. 

"But, but..." Barry whined, at this point rubbing himself against the bed. He moaned again, taking his genitals in one hand and beginning to jerk himself off.

"...This is _beyond_ my pay grade." Cisco muttered.

"Touch me," Barry gasped. "Just touch... _please_...nothing else." He rutted into his hand, clearly becoming more desperate and starting to vibrate again.

"Where?"

Barry gestured at his chest with a pleading look. 

Cisco started to roll up his sleeves but, after a moment's thought, removed his graphic t-shirt and plain long-sleeved undershirt leaving him topless. 

He crawled onto the bed, squeezing next to Barry - who made delighted burbling sounds - and spooning him from behind. By this point, Barry was sparkling lightning from random points on his body as he shuddered. Cisco put his arms around Barry's chest, trying not to flinch as Barry shifted inhumanly and _vibrated_ almost into Cisco's body as he came. 

"There," Barry sighed, having stopped vibrating and sparkling after coming. He nestled his body into Cisco's. A few moments later he realized something, muttered "Oh, no..." and spat on his hand, beginning to stroke at his cock once more. 

This continued for a while, with Cisco holding onto Barry and sometimes wiping off the come from his stomach with a towel, or using another to sponge away at his sweaty and tremor-racked body. 

Barry was growing tired, even after being fed ten or so of the energy bars. Cisco, now squeezed next to Barry who was flat on his back, frowned at him in concern. 

"I wish we could have worked out how long this would last," he muttered to himself. Barry heard him anyway. 

"Almost over. I think. Just - keep on holding me? Please?"

Cisco and Barry's sweaty torsos rubbed against each other as Barry jerked off yet again. He came soon afterwards onto the bedclothes, and sighed, nestling his head by Cisco's. 

Barry's cock showed no signs of stirring. When Barry next looked at Cisco, he seemed to have clearer eyes and be more aware of what was happening. 

"I." Barry swallowed; Cisco quickly handed him water. "Thanks. I think it's maybe over with? I'm sorry - you shouldn't have had to be part of that." 

"It's ok," Cisco said. "I didn't mind."

Barry winced. "I shouldn't have -"

"No, no, it's ok, you were out of it." Cisco moved forward, tentatively holding Barry's hand. 

Barry smiled at him, gently tightening his own grip on Cisco's hand. 

An hour later, when Caitlin tentatively knocked on the door while calling out "Are you alright?" Cisco said a quiet "Wait a minute."

Barry and Cisco - one in a robe, the other fully clothed - managed to make themselves look decent from their position on the too-small bed, before letting Caitlin know she could enter.

"What is it?" Barry said, starting to blush as he remembered what he had been up to the last time he had seen Caitlin. And was that Dr. Wells leaning in to look behind her? This was embarrassing. 

"Just wanted to see you were okay." She smiled at them before carefully closing the door. 

Barry and Cisco looked at each other. They were still holding hands. 

Eobard | Harrison's POV 

Inside the Time Vault, he stood - enjoying the simple luxury of using his legs - and watched the camera he had installed outside the door. He was furious at himself for not having the foresight to add a camera in that barely used room. 

Cisco and Caitlin rolled Barry in, then Caitlin left, shutting the door with one last look behind her. 

Eobard - for so he was calling himself again inside his head more and more these days - was a patient man. On occasion. And an impulsive man, again on occasion. 

He knew what - _whom_ \- he wanted, and he knew that he could not have him. But he could still _imagine_ it. 

_The door opening onto Barry and Cisco, lying naked on the bed and cuddling._

Barry craning his neck up to see, and being greeted by a confusing yet strangely familiar sight. There would be a blurry yellow figure in the doorway. 

_Barry would sit up, shocked. He'd call out "The Reverse Flash!" at the same time that Cisco gasped "Hey! You can't do that." Eobard would lift Cisco up and shove him into the hallway to be forgotten. Barry was_ his.

_Eobard would then return and focus on Barry, who would be staring back with no comprehension in his face. Barry would start to jerk off again, helpless to the inhaled powers of the metahuman; Eobard would reach out, stopping Barry's hand and replacing it with his own, leather glove and all. He started to vibrate it and watched as Barry moaned in pain from the hard leather._

_Eobard would then take off his gloves, leaving him with bare fingers that he placed back on Barry's dick. He would begin to vibrate them again, this time leaving Barry mewling and clutching onto the bed sheets._ This _was what Barry would truly need, the touch of a speedster, not from Cisco._

Back in his time vault, Eobard shuddered.

_He would vibrate out of his uniform except for the cowl, and use that lube Caitlin had provided to slick himself up and then enter Barry.  
They would have ferocious sex, Eobard fucking into him like there was no future, coming to his own completion when Barry would start to vibrate around him. _

_Then the Flash would remember, jolted out of his lust-induced haze just after Eobard came into him. He would gasp in both horror and arousal at what he had just done._

_Then Eobard would pin him down, using his superior strength, and ..._

No, this was pleasing but wasn't _quite_ what Eobard was looking for. He sighed in discontent. 

He moved backwards in his fantasy. First the fucking, then the storming into the room, then ...ah. 

What he wanted was for Barry to forget about Cisco Ramon. To want _him_ instead. 

To be the one by Barry's side as he was wheeled into that cot. To be the one that Barry had happily fondled in his hospital bed. 

To be the one that Barry had run back for after being hit by the meta's pollen. 

Eobard saw the impossibility of such a thing, and kicked the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Barry has been sex pollened, and his judgement is impaired by this. Cisco is not impaired, hence they don't get up to anything more than Cisco holding Barry while Barry jerks off.
> 
> The Eobard/Barry is one sided, (from Eo's POV) and is a clearly marked footnote at the end of the story that can be skipped. 
> 
> With thanks to Elriarhodan for the thorough beta job and the title.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Never Dreamed That I'd Love Somebody Like You (The Wicked Game Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667473) by [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan)




End file.
